Family Ties
by Navonod
Summary: Ward finds out who Skye's father is...and it's someone he knows rather well: John Garrett.
1. Chapter 1

_Set right after 'Seeds' _

Ward noticed the changes in Skye's normally peppy attitude for a few days after they had done that mission at the SHIELD academy and stopped Donnie Gill. At first he thought it was because she may be upset that she wasn't a real SHIELD agent and never went to an academy like everyone else did, but he figured that she wouldn't mull over something like that for more than a few hours, let alone two days. Either way, Skye's new deflated attitude was noticed, but he knew she'd keep it to herself without prompting.

So on the second day of sad faces and mindless stares into the distance, Ward's curiosity and concern got the best of him and he cornered her. She was sitting on the couch, typing furiously on her laptop. She looked up over the screen when he came and sat on the edge of the little coffee table in front of her. She gave a small, polite smile but nothing like the large friendly grin she used to give him.

"Skye," he said.

"Mhmm?" She didn't look away from the screen.

"What's going on with you? You've been...quiet these last few days."

She kind of smiled but still stared at the screen. "Ironic, coming from you."

He ignored that. "Seriously. As your SO, I should know if something's bothering you, and as your coworker and friend, I want to know so I can help."

Maybe it was because he called her a friend, but she sighed, closed her laptop and set it aside.

"Okay, if I tell you, you can't tell anyone. I mean, Coulson knows and I think May does too, but Fitzsimmons can't know. They'd probably react the worst with all their science and stuff..."

Ward gave her a moment to collect herself and because he was kind of lost as to what she was talking about.

"Right, so, you know how I was in Rising Tide with Miles?"

"Yeah..." Ward said, unsure if he really wanted to hear the rest of this. Miles, and Skye's reunion with him that's known as The Miles Incident, isn't often brought up by anyone.

"Well, he was the only one who knew why I was so dedicated to the release of information to the people. It wasn't about Rising Tide. It was to find my parents. My birth parents, I mean. That's been what I've been looking for for years. That's why I do what I do." She motioned to her laptop. "All my searches have led to SHIELD and a few redacted files. When I told Coulson that, he agreed to help me out and he's been trying to find some more files and whatnot." She paused as if she wasn't ready to divulge the next bit. Ward waited patiently.

"Two days ago, there was a breakthrough, and a large one at that. When we were doing stuff at the academy, Coulson and May went to Mexico to find a guy who knew a bit more about me before the orphanage. And Coulson told me..."

Skye had started crying lightly. She wiped her eyes with the end of her sleeve, glad she wore a sweater today. Skye pulled her knees up to her chin and rested her arms and head on them. Take a breath, she continued in a small voice.

"Coulson told me what he and May found out. Twenty four years ago, a baby was in a small Chinese village, but the entire village was wiped, along with a whole SHIELD team, because they were trying to protect the baby. One agent, I don't know who, was holding the baby and he was shot in the neck. Another two agents took the baby and sent it to an orphanage. One of the two was killed, and the other, the guy that Coulson and May talked to, is in hiding. That baby is said to be bad news. It may even be an 084." Skye sniffed and wiped her eyes, avoiding eye contact with Ward, who looked quite shocked by the story. He didn't expect to hear anything like that.

"Are...are you the baby?" he asked, just to be sure.

Skye nodded. "I mean, I'm glad I know and the fact that SHIELD has had my back the whole time is great but...I'm a danger and I don't know how to deal with that."

"You're not a danger," Ward told her. He reached forward and put his hand on hers. "This isn't the end of the world."

Skye blinked. "I still don't know who my parents are. I...don't even know if I want to now."

Ward didn't know how to reply. He just squeezed her hand and let her softly cry.

After a minute, Skye had calmed down enough to wipe her eyes for the final time and stretch out her legs again. Now that her secret was out, she didn't have to hide.

"It's just been hard to process," she informed him.

Ward nodded. "Well, just so you know, this doesn't change anything. We all have histories, even me, as you know. Besides, it could be fake or maybe you actually aren't the baby"

Skye was sure she was, but didn't reply to that."Yeah. And...thanks. But seriously, I don't want Fitzsimmons finding out. They'd be all over me with tests and blood samples and I can't deal with that. At least not yet."

"I won't tell them," he promised.

* * *

And he didn't. Even when she was shot and he watched Simmons try to tend to her pale, limp body. Maybe if Simmons knew, she'd be able to help more, but he said he wouldn't tell.

And he didn't tell when the first whispers of the Hydra threat came in, and Coulson had Skye put all of the Bus' data on that one important hard drive, he watched over her shoulder and saw her quickly save all her personal files on herself on there too.

Whereas Ward had hated his family growing up, at least he knew about it. Skye couldn't say the same, so no wonder those blacked out files were so important to her. All she wanted was to know.

* * *

**A/N**

**So after my last story 'Test The Limits', a reader named Oricke gave me the idea for a story where Garrett was Skye's father. It was a really intriguing idea so I was so happy to write it! So thanks Oricke!**

**This chapter is a bit of a prologue because I don't really recall any/many fics were Skye tells Ward about herself and her new 084 status after she finds out in 'Seeds', so I wanted to add this. The story is prolly going to be 5 chapters and I'll update on Saturdays and Tuesdays. I want to get it all done before I head to University! Anyways, I can't say all the chapters will be too lengthy, but I hope you enjoy the story either way! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Set right after 'Turn Turn Turn'_

Though it was late at night, Ward couldn't sleep. It had been a busy day and maybe, just maybe, it was the guilt of betraying Skye and Coulson and the rest of the team that was keeping him up. Or perhaps it was just the many events of the day running through his mind. But, like he was very accustomed to, he repressed the feelings and thoughts. Like he told himself, and anyone who questioned him, over and over again, he had a job to do and wasn't going to let anything or anyone stop him. He owed Garrett.

After tossing and turning for a while on the lumpy cot, he decided to not try and force sleep any longer, so he got up.

The good thing about being Garrett's right hand man was that he didn't have to take any crap from anyone. He could stalk around in the dead of night and no one on patrol would say a word to him or question him at all. Not that he was doing anything wrong, but it was good to know that he didn't have to explain himself, should a problem arise.

Back when he was on the Bus, if he couldn't sleep, he would read. He always had a stack of books by his bed, and Coulson had a few titles on a small shelf in the lounge that he was working through.

Unfortunately, he didn't have any books with him now. It's not like he had time to pack, and he doubted there would be any around.

But reading was reading and he knew where he could get a whole whack of reading material. There was a filing cabinet near a back wall of things that Garrett had from who-knows-how-long-ago. They were dusty and old and hadn't yet been scanned onto a computer because Garrett, as brilliant as he was, wasn't the best with computers and technology. When Ward had been with him full time, he was always in charge of anything technology related, even though he wasn't very good with it either. Better than Garrett, but not as good as Skye or Fitz.

Ward would probably volunteer to scan all the files in the next few days anyways, as that task would take his mind off things. But he knew Garrett would probably have him do something a bit more beneficial to Hydra.

Turning on the ominously single lightbulb dangling above him and sitting down on the cold cement floor, Ward pulled out the first file. It was about a new gun prototype that a brilliant student at one of the academies thought of, but the file was so old that the gun had been updated put out of circulation five years ago. Another file was about a man from Canada who was showing signs of some weird powers, but Ward knew he was put in the Fridge years ago.

* * *

An hour later, Ward was still awake and still flipping through files. He had given up reading files in order and was now pulling them at random. Sure, they were dry and some of them were so old it was hard to read, but it was all he had. And, as an added bonus, he was learning little secrets or stories from SHIELD and Hydra, which was always useful and could come in handy.

Ward was finally feeling a bit tired. One more file would probably do the trick. He selected a thin one at the very back of the self and glanced at its name, typed neatly on. CLASSIFIED 084 LOCATION: LIQIAN, CHINA 1990

An 084 in China? Where had he heard about this?

Skye.

Ward opened the file, knowing that he probably was holding the file that Skye has been searching for her whole life. The three pages inside it were wrinkled and dirty, but readable. There were no blacked out words or hidden parts. This was it. His eyes darted all over the pages. He was in shock from what he read.

It was like Skye's story but in more detail. A baby was born in the small Chinese village of Liqian. Because the baby's mother was being tracked and watched by SHIELD, a team was called in to assess the situation and, if necessary, take the baby to safety. The Chinese people resisted the SHIELD team and fought against them. In the end, the baby's father, who received a shot to the neck, killed everyone, including the Chinese villagers, with the exception of two agents. The father then fled the country. The two agents, Agent L. Avery and Agent R. Lumely, took the baby to safety at an American orphanage, St. Agnes. Agent Avery was injured in China and ended up dying. Lumely's whereabouts are now unknown.

But that wasn't even the kicker. Ward kept rereading one line at the bottom because he couldn't believe it. 'The baby's father is SHIELD agent Jonathan Garrett.'

John Garrett. His SO and the reason he's done what he has done. Garrett was Skye's father? Skye was Garrett's daughter?

Ward closed the file, put it back where it came from and quietly pushed the filing cabinet shut. That was not something he should have read. He felt weird.

He stood up and walked back to the small cot he was crashing on. Despite what he had been feeling ten minutes ago, he was not tired at all, not after reading that. So much was running through his mind.

Should he tell Skye? She deserved to know. But would she even listen to it? He'd imagine that she and the rest of the team are pretty mad at him.

Would she even believe him? What are the chances that his SO, who she now probably hated, would be her father?

Should he tell Garrett? Does Garrett know that the baby is Skye? Would it change anything? Or worse: would it change everything?

Ward is admittedly great at keeping secrets, considering what had just happened with SHIELD and Hydra, but there was no way he could sit back and let this secret slide. Whether he tells Skye or he tells Garrett, this was getting out one way or another.

Ward ran a hand over his stubbly face. Tomorrow, he'd talk to Garrett first and then see what happens. Maybe Garrett would tell Skye himself and save him the trouble.

* * *

**A/N**

**Ooooh chapter 2! I know it's short but it does get longer from here on out. I hope you're liking it so far. This is really interesting to write because it's post-betrayal Ward so I'm trying to keep him evil but still the nice Ward that we all (or maybe just me) fell in love with. Also, just a heads up, if you're expecting this story to be wildly romantic in terms of Skyeward, sorry, but it's not. I know I set them in a pair for the summary but that's just so you understand that it's pretty much canon in terms of their feelings and we all know how that's going. Okay enough blibber-blabber. See you for chapter 3 on Saturday!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ward was running scenarios through his head, all of possible ways Garrett could react to the news of Skye being his daughter.

If he does know, will he be mad that Ward found out? Could or would he kill Ward?

If he doesn't know, will he be upset or surprised? Will it make Garrett rethink things and maybe surrender? Or will he use the knowledge to fuel his anger and fight? Could it lead to Skye getting hurt by her own father? Ward didn't want that to happen. Maybe he shouldn't tell him...

No. He had to.

And before he knew it, Ward found himself walking down the halls to the small room where Garrett was.

Ward rapped his knuckles on the door, even though it was wide open. Garrett was at a desk in a reclined position, flipping through a fancy car magazine.

"Ward! Hey, after Hydra is done overthrowing SHIELD and we're on top, I'm thinking about getting a cool car like Coulson. What's his car called? Lilly?"

"Lola," Ward corrected. "John, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, son," Garrett said, tossing aside the magazine and sitting forward. "What about?"

"Um, you, actually."

"Me? A favourite topic of mine, okay."

"Uh, right, so, do you have any...offspring?"

Garrett stared at Ward suspiciously.

"Why do you ask? What's this about?"

"Just answer the question, John," Ward said flatly. Garrett could dance circles around things to avoid them, but that was not going to happen now.

"Fine. Um, yes, it has come to my attention that I have fathered a few children over the years."

"Over the years?"

"A few decades, why?"

Ward frowned a bit. "Do you stay in contact with them?"

"Stay in contact? That implies that I even had contact once. I don't even contact the mothers ever. Heck, I couldn't even tell you some of their names," Garrett said. He looked pretty proud of this. Ward didn't know how to feel. Sure, he's slept around too, but he was always careful. And should he ever have a child, he wouldn't just abandon it. Or them, like Garrett.

Garrett clearly didn't have any interest in knowing any of his children. Still, Skye wasn't just anyone. At least not to Ward.

"Skye," Ward blurted before he could really think about what he was about to do. "Skye is your daughter."

Garrett didn't look surprised. He moved his mouth as if he was trying to form a word.

"I know," he said at last.

"You do?" Ward's voice was quieter than usual.

"Yeah, but how do you know?"

"I was going through the filing cabinet back there last night...I couldn't sleep. Sorry," Ward said. He wasn't used to apologizing, especially not to Garrett.

Garrett sighed. "Aw, jeeze. I didn't want you to know. I know you're...harvesting feelings for her."

"That doesn't matter," Ward said firmly. He wasn't ready to admit it to Garrett...or himself. "Skye's been searching for you and her mother her whole life.

"And I don't want to be found! Why do you think I have the only copy of that file? Why do you think I made sure all her searches led to nothing?"

"Almost nothing," Ward corrected. "She got to SHIELD."

"She's good, I'll give her credit. Plus she's got Coulson helping her out. But that's not the point."

"She should know," Ward said.

"No. Especially not now." Garrett shook his head.

Ward knew he'd never be able to convince Garrett. And maybe he was right. Would Skye want to know now? Right in the middle of a SHIELD vs Hydra fight?

But the little voice in his head was saying yes, she would. She'd give anything to know.

"You read the file. You know I did things..." Garrett said.

"You killed everyone, including SHIELD agents."

"It wasn't supposed to happen like that. I didn't know Skye's mom was a SHIELD threat."

"How so?"

"She looked human but, as I learned after the fact, she wasn't like us."

"Alien?"

"Or something. I don't know. And I don't care. Do you want to hear the full story?"

Ward nodded. If not for Skye, at least for himself as now his curiosity was piqued.

Garrett pulled a flask of some alcohol from his leather jacket and took a swig before telling his story.

"I was in China doing some undercover stuff for SHIELD. I met a lady, who would later be Skye's mom. She was gorgeous and seductive and cool. So, yeah, we hooked up. One night stand. I was leaving the next day anyways. Nine months later, I was back in China doing some follow up on the mission and ran into her. She was almost due and convinced me to stay for the birth. Like I said, she was gorgeous and I couldn't say no. So I stayed and out came this little baby girl. And before I could even do anything, SHIELD got involved. Skye's mother was on the radar for a while, unbeknownst to me, and now the baby had the potential to be trouble. When SHIELD tried to get involved, the people in the village tried to step in and protect the mother and the baby. It was too late for the mother. Maybe it was childbirth, maybe it was the fact that she wasn't human or maybe it was stress. Either way, she died almost twenty minutes after the baby was born. I didn't know what to do. I knew I wasn't going to stick around and take responsibility for it, but at the same time, I couldn't let them harm this new baby who's barely been around for an hour. So I...killed them all but two agents. They were a pair and I knew they'd help the baby. I had gotten a shot to the neck and needed help so I fled. I ended up doing three things. One, I made up a story as to where I was. I didn't want anyone knowing I was that baby's father or that I was even in China when it all went down. Two, I destroyed all files and reports on the event. Well, all but the one you read. I don't know why I kept it, but just in case, I did. I got some random academy kid to help delete and black out all the computer files. And three, once I got the bullet out from my neck, I burned my neck so it would cover the injury. It was believable considering I worked with bombs. I did everything I could to not be having this conversation with anyone."

Garrett took another sip from his flask. "I refuse to let her get in my way now. I was already starting with Hydra when she was born. It was a mistake to keep that file. I swear, Ward, if this gets any bigger than it is already..." He didn't finish the sentence.

Ward sat there, listening to this story. He couldn't believe it. He didn't expect it to be like this. But as Garrett was speaking, and looking slightly remorseful as he did, Ward could only think about doing one thing.

Telling Skye.

* * *

**A/N**

**Making up Garrett's little story here was a lot of fun. It kind of fits with the what we know on the show, but is also a bit of a spin. Skye shows up in the next chapter, in case you've been wondering. Thanks for the love I've gotten, and see you on Tuesday! **

**P. S. ONE MONTH UNTIL SHIELD IS BACK YAY**


	4. Chapter 4

Ward was smart by not bringing up the subject of Skye being the daughter around Garrett for a few days after. Garrett didn't acknowledge it at all and focused solely on Hydra.

Ward pretended to focus and work, too, but half the time all he was doing was just thinking about Skye being Garrett's daughter. What if Garrett had raised her? Or what if Skye had actually found the file when hacking way back in her van? Things could be so different.

Ward was also trying to find a good time to leave and find Skye. He needed to tell her but he couldn't just go. If Garrett knew what he wanted to do, he'd never let him go.

So for now, he was just waiting. And thinking.

And four days later, he was rewarded. Garrett told him to go find Skye as they still needed her to unlock the hard drive belonging to Coulson and his team. Skye and the team were at the Cybertech Headquarters, which was great because there was a DNA tester in that building. Before he left, he went back to that filing cabinet to grab the file in case Skye needed even more proof, but the file was gone. Probably taken and destroyed by Garrett. Ward left with only one form of proof: a small sample of Garrett's blood which he stole from the small lab that Raina tinkered in.

* * *

It was quiet there at Cybertech. Perfect. And what was even more perfect was Skye was there alone, leaning against a work desk. There was a gun next to her and he had no doubt that she'd use it now.

"Skye," Ward said when he got into the room.

Skye's head whipped up but when her big eyes landed on him, she glared.

"What do you what? I have half mind to shoot you right here right now," she snarled.

"Don't. I'm not here as Agent Ward," he said.

"No kidding; you're here as Nazi Traitor Grant Ward, I'm sure," Skye said, picking up the gun. It was only a couple of months ago that he taught her how to use one.

"No. I'm here as a friend."

"A friend to who? Not me."

"I know who your father is," Ward said. He saw her eyes soften for a moment as she registered what he just said, but then went back into her frown.

"Get out of here," Skye said firmly. "I don't want to deal with you or anything right now."

"No, Skye, I'm serious. I found the file you've been looking for."

"Alright, hand it over, then," Skye said. Her voice was filled with disbelief.

"I...I can't. It was taken. By your father," Ward said.

"And who is that, Ward? Who's my father?" She was so mad at him.

"Garrett is," Ward said slowly. That was it.

Skye blinked. She wasn't frowning any more. "Garrett? No."

"Skye, I'm not lying. I-I found the file in Garrett's filing cabinet by mistake and I asked him about it. He admitted it to me. There's a whole story behind it, too. I'm telling you the truth. I wanted to tell you the moment I read the file."

Skye had tears in her eyes. "No! You're a liar!" She pointed at him in anger. "You've lied about everything and I'm not letting you fool me again. Not about this. Not about what I've been looking for. You're...evil for trying to play that card. If anyone gets to break news like this, it is not you!"

"Skye..." Ward said. "I'm being honest with you. And I can prove it," he said. He pulled out and held up the small vial of Garrett's blood. "Let's do a DNA test. There's a machine on the third floor."

Skye hesitated for a moment, then pointed her gun at him. "Take me there," she said. "But I will kill you if you try anything against me."

Ward nodded and he led her up two floors to the empty lab floor.

Ward turned on the DNA test machine, watching it light up.

"I'll need a blood sample," Ward said.

"Yeah, yeah," Skye muttered. She had already found a needle syringe and was about to take some blood from her arm.

"Let me," Ward said, his fingers reaching for it.

"Don't touch me," Skye spat. "I got it."

"I'm not going to hurt you," Ward said honestly.

And for some reason, she let him take the needle. But he saw her other hand touch her gun, making sure it was still easily accessible if needed.

Gently, Ward inserted the thin needle into her arm and slowly drew some blood. Skye watched, but was frowning.

With the two samples now, Ward was able to run the test. He waited and watched as it worked. Skye sat still, her eyes wide with worry as she stared at the machine. She looked scared.

Finally, the test was done and the results came out on a little slip of paper.

Skye grabbed it but didn't look at it. She just held it in her hand and closed her eyes.

Finally she just held it out to Ward.

"Just...tell me. I can't do it," she mumbled.

"Are you sure?" he said. This was her moment and he didn't want to get in the way.

She didn't reply but the little slip was still being held out to him. So he took it from her.

He read the results. "You and Garrett are...related. Skye, he is your father."

And Skye burst into tears. She fell to her knees.

"Out of everyone in the world it's Garrett. Garrett! Who is not only a backstabbing manipulative power-hungry psycho, but he's making you into that too. He's a murderer and I share his monstrous DNA. I told Coulson I had imagined awful things but this is no where near what I ever thought. I was thinking drug lord or porn star or both, but not this."

Ward didn't know what to do. Skye was having a breakdown right in front of him and he was probably the second last person she wanted to see right now, but he was the only one there.

"Skye! Skye, calm down," he said, kneeling down next to her.

"No!" She shouted and glared at him with hurt and anger in her teary eyes. "I will not, so shut up!"

Ward sat back and let her cry.

"What will Coulson think? That I'm a traitor like him? I won't be one. I'm not like him."

Skye leaned forward and covered her face with her hands, but toppled to the side and landed partly on Ward.

She made no attempt to move, she just sobbed. Ward put one tentative arm around her, afraid that she'd get mad at him. But she didn't. And Ward realized that this may be as close to her as he'll be for a while.

A minute later and her self pity was done. She stood up and grabbed her gun. Wiping her eyes and cheeks, she pointed the gun right at Ward.

"Take me to Garrett," she demanded.

Ward nodded quickly.

* * *

**A/N**

**So Skye knows now! Oooh! I hope I did her reaction justice. I'm really excited to see how she'll react on the show.**

**In case it wasn't obvious, I have never seen a DNA testing machine and have no idea how it works, so let's pretend what I wrote is legit, okay?**

**The next chapter is the last one! This story went by fast! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Skye kept the gun pointed at him the whole time as he took her back to the place Garrett was.

It was a short journey, but also a quiet one as Skye didn't say a word and Ward was almost afraid to.

They arrived at their destination and Ward could sense the tension in the air. To his relief, for Skye's sake, Coulson was there already. As was Director Fury, which Ward was surprised to see.

Garrett and Coulson and Fury and Deathlok were standing there conversing animatedly, which was quite amusing considering they all probably wanted to kill each other.

Skye, with her gun still pointed, and Ward stepped into the room.

At the sound of their steps, all four people turned their heads to look.

Garrett had his normal maniac look on his face, but when he saw Skye's tear-stained face and glare, his face twisted into almost a look of annoyance.

"Dang it, Ward, I told you not to te-" he began but Ward cut him off.

"She deserved to know, John. This isn't about me, this is about you and her," Ward said firmly.

Skye stared at Garrett as if this was the first time she had ever seen him. Ward knew she was looking for similarities in their faces. They had the same bright brown eyes.

"I'm sorry, but what is going on?" Coulson asked carefully. "Skye, are you okay?"

"Here's something you didn't know about your precious stray hacker," Garrett said loudly, not letting this mishap be a disadvantage to him. "Skye here is actually my daughter."

Coulson's jaw dropped and he stared between Skye and Garrett and Ward. Skye was crying silently, which was proof that it was true.

"Yeah, hard to believe, huh?" Garrett grinned at Coulson.

"When did you find out?" Skye asked in a small voice that still echoed.

It never occurred to Ward to ask him that. How long had Garrett known?

"I knew the moment I saw you back on your plane," Garrett said. "You look exactly like your mother. A dead ringer. And then when I heard that you were an orphan kid, I knew it was true."

"You tried to kill me," Skye said, obvious hurt in her voice. Her gun was now pointed at Garrett.

"You were a threat and I knew you were loyal to Coulson. I shouldn't have, I'll admit. I already was called out for it by Ward," Garrett said. He stared at Skye, then looked to Coulson. Ward could tell he was formulating an idea.

"Tell me about my mother," Skye said. As much as she detested Garrett, she knew that only he had the answers she needed, and Ward could tell his was probably killing her to ask him. She was a self-serve person.

"She looked exactly like you. She was from China. Apparently she wasn't human, which is why SHIELD got involved."

"If she wasn't human, then what was she? What am I?" Skye sounded scared.

"I don't know. Maybe someone else from SHIELD knows, but I don't. I never wanted to look into it after it all went down."

"After all of what when down?"

"You were born in China and SHIELD got involved because your mother was on SHIELD's watch. She died and I killed everyone to protect you, expect for two agents who took you to the orphanage in America. I ran and covered my tracks."

"You just abandoned me?" Skye was getting mad now.

"What did you want me to do? Raise you on my own while I also worked for SHIELD and Hydra?"

"Yes! You practically raised Ward!" Skye waved an arm at Ward, who stood at the side, watching.

"That's not the same," Garrett said.

Skye scoffed angrily. "You're right. The difference is that you wanted him. You needed him. You didn't want me."

"Fine," Garrett said with a sly smile. "You want to be wanted? Join me. Join us. I'm giving you the chance to switch sides. Then you can be with me, your father, and Ward, who I know you're fond of. I won't kill you. You and I can be together at last. And your skills? I need them. There, you're needed now, too. So what do you say, Skye? Do you want this family now?"

Skye didn't move, as if she was thinking about it. Ward stared at her, wondering what was going through her mind. Would she really leave SHIELD to be with her father? Even if she was against Hydra fully up until this point? The thing about Skye was that she would. She would do anything to be a part of a family, even one as toxic as Garrett's. She had wanted this for years and now she finally was getting it.

Ward looked at Coulson, expecting him to say something and convince Skye not to. But even he realized that this was Skye's battle and so he stood back quietly and watched.

Skye finally tilted her head as she stared at her father. "You know what, Dad?" she said, putting heavy sarcastic emphasis on the new name, "Coulson is more of a father than you. And I will never join you. I don't need or want you." A loud bang sounded as she shot her gun right into Garrett's heart.

He fell to the ground. Mike Peterson jumped in and added a bone-crunching stomp to his face. Ward just watched in surprise and shock. Did Garrett just die?

Skye wiped her eyes, slid her gun into her waistband like a pro, then strode over to Coulson, where she hugged him tightly.

Ward wanted to be the one she was hugging.

* * *

Ward was put in handcuffs by Fury and cuffed to a pipe so he couldn't leave. He could hear Skye talking to Coulson in the other room. Coulson was telling Skye how Garrett apparently didn't die and how he just blew up him a minute ago with the gun Fury brought. Now he's gone for good.

With the topic of Garrett on hand, Coulson asked Skye all the obvious questions of how did she find out and how she knew it was true. Ward could hear Skye tell Coulson how he had told her at Cybertech and how they tested the blood with the DNA machine. Skye assured Coulson that everyone on the Bus was her family and she wouldn't trade them for the world.

* * *

"Hey," Skye said, loudly dragging a chair to sit in front of Ward. She was still a few meters away though. "I want to talk to you."

Ward looked at her, wishing she would smile or make a silly joke or something. She looked so tired and fierce and it was a new look for her.

"At Cybertech, after the test confirmed that my father was Garrett, you said there was a whole story. I want to hear it." She had become so assertive.

"You heard most of it," Ward told her. "Garrett hooked up with your mom on a one night stand and was coincidentally around at the time of your birth. SHIELD came to assess because she wasn't human and you or her may have been a risk. Your mom died about half an hour after your birth but he didn't know why. So in an effort to protect you, he killed the villagers who resisted the invasion from SHIELD, as well as the SHIELD team, excluding two agents who took you to the orphanage. He's fathered many kids apparently, and doesn't know any of them."

"I have siblings?" Skye asked, her voice hopeful.

"Yeah but I don't know how many or where they are or anything. I don't advise you to look for them. They probably have no affiliation with SHIELD, as their mothers are probably still alive and caring for them. Seriously, Skye, don't get yourself in trouble by searching them out."

Skye looked angry at his words, as if she didn't have to listen to his warning, and she didn't, but she knew he was probably right.

"You're not the boss of me," she replied even if it sounded childish.

Ward didn't respond to that. He had nothing to say. "Take it from me, siblings aren't all that they're cut out to be."

Skye's mouth twitched in an almost sympathetic emotion.

"After Garrett left you to the two agents, he fled and covered his tracks. He didn't want to be found at all. It was rather unfortunate that it was you who the baby ended up being. He was trying to protect you at birth when he killed everyone, which is, if you think about, kind of noble. Who knows what could have happened to you if SHIELD took you."

Skye scoffed. "So what? He tried to kill me a month ago."

"I know, I just wanted you to know that he did something selfless for you, which is very rare. He doesn't protect anyone but himself."

Skye glared at him. "Why are you defending him?"

Ward shrugged. "You said you wanted to know the full story."

Skye looked at the floor. "Do you know anything else about my mother?"

"Not much. But if she was on SHIELD's watch, you may be able to find some old information on her."

Skye nodded and had that look of determination in her eyes. She'd find out whatever was there, Ward had no doubt.

"He said she was cool and beautiful," Ward added in a lower voice, looking right at her.

Skye stood up. "Is there anything else I'd want to know?"

Ward thought about it. "Um, the village you were born in is Liqian."

Skye nodded once. "Thanks," she said in a bland tone and strode off.

* * *

Skye sat in a small chair in some room in The Playground with her laptop on her lap. She was hooked up to SHIELD's database system and she could start searching for her mother right now if she wanted to. But she glanced up at May and Coulson, each with a glass of scotch in their hand, playing Chess in attempts to unwind. And Trip, sitting with Simmons, as she kept an eye on poor Fitz, who lay motionless and unconscious on a bed.

This was her family, as screwed up as they were, and as big a mess as they were in. None of them shared blood but she'd donate a pint to any of them in a heartbeat if needed. She had known that for a while, but her final encounter with Garrett only solidified that.

Skye closed her laptop. She'll look another day.

* * *

**A/N**

**The end! And another fic is complete! Yaaaaay! And just in time because I literally move to University tomo morning (wish me luck!). **

**Again, I'd like to thank ****_Oricke_**** for literally giving me this idea. I hope you liked what I did with it! And I hope all of you beautiful readers did too! Thanks to those of you who reviewed (they're my faves), followed or favourited this story. **

**See you next time dear readers! (And if you wanna follow my tumblr ****_coolbeansfangirl_**** that'd be cool too :D)**


End file.
